


No man is a blanket burrito (unless they have hypothermia)

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Minifics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Coming Out, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hypothermia, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Minific, Not At All Accurate Treatment of Serious Medical Issues, Trans Male Character, Tumblr: ffxivimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:i love the writing you have up here! can i rq a mini fic about haurchefant learning the warrior of light is transmasc?





	No man is a blanket burrito (unless they have hypothermia)

**Author's Note:**

> i cant title but this is for ya'll at my tumblr

Coerthas is not a forgiving place. The Warrior of Light would best do to remember that. 

The Church of Halonic Inquisition is not a kind one, nor are the biting winds and near-eternal blizzards of the highlands. It’s no wonder the Warrior bundles so, fleece smallclothes covered by thick woolen slops and layers of boiled leather armor hidden under rich furs, and Haurchefant is of no mind to dissuade him. The bitter cold is a struggle to bear through even for those who fare it on a daily basis, much less an adventurer whose experience with ice and snow has been sparse up to this point. 

When Haurchefant bears him into his personal quarters, it’s with ice crusting his lashes same as it does the clasps of his gear. He’s barely thinking when he unbuckles the stubborn bits of metal and unlaces what seems like a near improbable number of ill-fitting bliauds, focus on his stuttered breathing and too-cool skin. 

By the time he’s gotten him down to his inners, hands full of warmed fleece to wrap the Warrior in, he manages to pay mind to the very obvious difference in the curvature of their chest. While he’d never once doubt that which the Warrior claims to be (lack of experience with foreign Scions notwithstanding), he’s fairly sure there’s either something terribly wrong with him or that he bears breasts. 

Truly, he only fears the former. He knows that it is in no way within his bounds to demand an answer of the man, both in regards to his state of medical affairs and that of his gender, so he sets about tucking the blankets around the Warrior like some sort of overly-plush cocoon instead. Haurchefant is no idiot. He knows how the Holy See regards those whose gender does not align with the body granted unto them by Halone─which is to say: not at all kindly─and has no wish to see his friend and comrade-in-arms hauled away for heresy so soon after he’s finished defeating Iceheart. Or ever. Having them safe from the zealots of Ishgard sounds good, too. 

He swaps out the blankets over time, calling upon chirurgeons to have heated clothes brought along with some cocoa and possibly even a potion or two. He shoves the thought of the Warrior keeping such a thing secret from him to the back of his mind with full confidence in the fact that it was (and always will be) well within their right to tell whoever they choose to and to keep it secret from whoever they choose as well. He sits by their bedside as they recover, playing the part of worried lover admirably even to the last when the Warrior asks, “You saw, I take it?”

Haurchefant is not one to lie and he’s not of mind to make it a habit, either. “Pray forgive me, my friend. You have my word I did nothing past what was necessary to see to your recovery.”

“You’re… calmer about this than I thought you’d be,” the Warrior says, still a veritable blanket burrito. “Last I heard, Ishgardians were not a very welcoming sort to those of my particular set of circumstances.”

“Ah,” Haurchefant replies, “but of course. The Inquisition is not keen on it, true, but this is not between you and the church. I ask you this as a friend and as a confidante, would you prefer we forget I ever laid eyes on you with such intimacy or shall we allow this mishap to become another secret that we share?”

The Warrior pauses, mouth opening, closing. He manages half an overwhelmed nod before asking, “And you’re sure I am still of the stock you’d be friends with? If I could be set free to give you the affection you so sorely deserve, that would be lovely.”

“For as long as you’d have me, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
> tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
